


Hedwig To The Rescue

by TheNameOfARiver



Series: Crookshanks : Twice The Familiar of Greatest Witches of Their Age [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameOfARiver/pseuds/TheNameOfARiver
Summary: When whole magical Britain is after Sirius, after learning the truth , Hedwig decides to take the matter in her own hands ... Err ... TALONS..
Relationships: Sirius Black/Amelia Bones
Series: Crookshanks : Twice The Familiar of Greatest Witches of Their Age [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258136
Kudos: 21





	Hedwig To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Every known character mentioned here belong to wonderful Ms JKR. I'm just a mere fan playing in her sandbox.
> 
> A/N: This one is related to both Memories of Crookshanks & Revenge For His Pup

**Hedwig To The Rescue**

-by _TheNameOfARiver_

* * *

The silence of the empty manor broke into pieces as the fireplace roared into life. The receiving room of the manor was bathed in green light for a moment then the fire died down to embers. A lonely woman stepped out of the the room and walked through the hallways leading to heart of the manor.

She was dressed in a Witch's robe in dark navy blue, her monocle was hanging from a golden chain. The woman crashed onto one of the chairs in front of the fireplace in her study.

Her day had been horrible so far. The morning started with a pile of complaints from parents of students currently studying bin Hogwarts. The reason for the complaints? The latest stunt pulled by the Idiot-In-Green-Bowler-Hat, namely stationing Dementors around a school full of children.

Majority of the letters had one thing I'm common, the children were experiencing effect of dementors' exposure. Amelia had no idea what was she going to do. She herself was scared as hell, her Susan was in that school right now surrounded by those foul creatures.

Her gaze drifted to the framed photograph on her desk, featuring the last remaining Bones women. It was taken on Susan's eleventh birthday, right after she had received her letter. Those were easier days. Susan was so happy, she was proud and hopeful of a better tomorrow.

She would've taken a travel down memory lane if not for her rumbling stomach. She couldn't recall when and what did she eat today. She was about to call for Blinky, when a platter full of her preferred food appeared on her desktop. She sighed and started to dig in. Blinky always knew when she needed anything. After all she had raised Amelia after her mother passed away.

After finishing her food, Amelia walked into the bathroom to take a hot bath, her spine was screaming from the abuse it had endured all the day.

As she dipped into the warm, fragrant water it felt as if her muscles stopped screaming. She laid back and stared into the ceiling. Thousands of thoughts started to zoom about in her mind. This was the only time she let her guard down at all, except when with Susan.

The manhunt for her once lover was in full swing, yet no one knew where to find him. She could still remember his touch on her skin like it was yesterday, his whispers in her ears like music, the mischief in his eyes, the assurance in his strong embrace . He'd promised her, that he'd be there for her and Susan.

But then he was taken away, by circumstances. She never believed that Sirius betrayed Potters, but she knew how angry Sirius could get, and what an angry Sirius Black could do. The incident where Pettigrew and those twelve muggles died had sealed his fate.

She was a Senior Auror back then, she wasn't even allowed a visit. They didn't trust her, they thought she'll help him escape. Even after '90 when she stepped in as Head Of DMLE the minister wouldn't allow her to visit him.

A ragged breath escaped her. Life wasn't fair. Now she'll have to capture him and watch him lose his soul. 'Damn you Sirius! Why did you escape? Why you want to hurt me so much?' Amelia wondered as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

Amelia woke up from most weird sensation. She was feeling as if she was being watched. Slowly she summoned her wand, and pried her eyes open. Only to meet two pair of glowing eyes.

She almost let out a startled scream but then stopped when she recognized her familiar Dorian, the horned owl. He was looking at her with unblinking eyes. Amelia waved her wand and the room lit up. When she sat up on her bed, she was greeted with most bizzare sight.

Her owl, Dorian, was perched on the backrest of a chair by her bed. Behind him on a table was another owl, a snow white owl. It had few black feathers on it, so it was a female. It had a fat ugly Rat pinned on her table. She wasn't aware she had rats in the manor. She'll have to talk to Blinky about it.

"Berk- Berk berk beeeerk." The snowy owl intoned.

_'She's saying, "Hello Amelia, ward of Dorian, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hedwig."'_ Her owl translated.

"What the hell Dorian? You woke me up now to show off your date?" Amelia asked her owl, bewildered.

Soon the room was full of berks and hoots in such a manner as if she'd cracked a joke. When the cackling owls stopped, Amelia asked, " So you're not on a date, I get it. But why are you two here now?"

The ugly fat rat had woken up from it's slumber it seemed, it started to struggle. But Hedwig knocked it out cold with a mighty peck behind it's head.

"Hoot hoot, hooott, preck." Dorian exclaimed. Both Amelia and Hedwig screeched at Dorian at once, "LANGUAGE DORIAN!"

"BERRK, BERKKK!"

"Now tell me what's the reason behind this visit, will you?" Amelia asked.

_Five minutes later_

"You want me to cast animagus revealing spell on that Rat?" Amelia asked with one raised eyebrow.

_Thirty Seven seconds later_

"#@$$ #@&# %&@%$&!" Amelia swore.

Near her foot was a bound bald Peter Pettigrew. He was in filthy condition. That man was smelling of piss and other wastes.

Her strings of swear words were joined by series of bark noises from Hedwig.

Now Dorian was looking at them with bewildered eyes with a question on his face, like, "Really? I can't cuss in front of you. But you two can cuss till the milk curdles?"

* * *

_The First Full Moon after September 1st 1993_

Moony was closed in his office on DADA classroom. The room was warded with sonic inhibition enchantments. He had shifted in his form half an hour ago. And now was slurping up single malt from a wooden keg.

After the war Remus had discovered that Moony loved to drink whiskey, though it never affected him. He just loved the taste. Yes, Remus knew his co-passenger had weird taste in beverages. Remus himself was chocoholic, so it was totally understandable if his other half (not that other half) will be alcoholic minus the dizziness and fowl vomiting.

Moony was slurping away to his hearts content when he felt like he was being watched. He sniffed the air. There was a bird of prey and a fuzzball in his territory. He looked around only to find a Snow white owl and a Orange kneazle on his desk. Both were looking at him intently. The winged one was looking at him like he was a piece of poop. Remus shrunk a bit in discomfort, that was Harry's familiar. And for a matter he knew that Harry actual could converse with her.

Hedwig let out a loud berk like noise as she rolled her already round eyes. Moony started to get up and hide the keg, but didn't succeed. At this point the fuzzball started to make a noise that was distinctly similar to snickering. Moony looked at the fuzzball, to snarl. Was was stopped when he saw the challenging look in the fuzzball's eyes. Remus' head started to spin, Lily's cat looked exactly similar.

Moony moved closer to the fuzzball, tried to sniff, only to get scratched on nose. Bloody hell! (Or whatever was similar for a werewolf!) That was Crookshanks, Lily's familiar. But, he'd seen him often with Ms Granger.

Aye, the untameable haired one, will make a wonderful mate for pup. Moony thinks to Remus. Remus nodded absentmindedly. That too inside Moony's head.

Hedwig's scatching comment about betraying his pup pulled Moony out of his daydreams of past. He snarled at the bird only to get a paw into nose again. This was going to be a long night it seemed.

_An hour later_

The room was still full of grunts, mrows, berks, and howls. There was a meeting under progress. Moony was looking like a beat up pup with each passing minutes. He had stopped snarling at the bird after she's pecked his nose for third time.

She had the most interesting tale to tell. And now moony was sprawled on the floor of his office like a rug. He felt horrible for letting down one of his pack. Remus felt ashamed, he could recall, Moony never wanted to believe that Padfoot had betrayed Prongs and Lily. He was one who was too stubborn to pay Padfoot a visit. How were they going to face their brother?

Hedwig was looking down at the lycan. She could feel the anguish radiate off the being. But she couldn't help much. Crookshanks was in the keg drinking that horrible brew.

_Half an hour later_

The werewolf, The Cat and The Owl all were in position that only could be described as a group hug. They had decided at last everything that had been screwed up was one person's fault. The old Whiskers was one who had torn their pack apart.

It was earth-shattering for Remus to accept the prospect of Headmaster Dumbledore doing something so ignorant. But all the proofs were there. Animals never lie. Except humans.

When Hedwig saw that Moony was too much heartbroken, she glided down from her perch and wrapped her wings around the large canine, she let out a scolding berk, Crookshanks emerged from the keg, drunk.

He too walked to them and wrapped them around with his body and tail. The heartbroken werewolf began to heal.

The human within will need his friends though, and it will take longer time. It was the curse of a human mind. Most complex, hard to heal. Suddenly Crookshanks mrowed. He had an idea.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

Fawks was dozzing lazily on his perch. The office was quite except for the annoying sounds made by the monitoring devices the headmaster had tied to one particular boy. I

was when Hedwig glided down the owl entrance of the headmasters office, with a large orange kneazle grabbed between her talons. The ancient phoenix looked at the younger animals with amused eyes. He rarely had visitors now.

He could recognise the kneazle now. His mistress was only person who bothered to get him gifts. The feline mrowed a salutation at him, then made his way to the headmaster's desk. And Hedwig glided up to Fawks' perch. Soon both avian creatures were conversing about things that birds found intersting. And a drunk kneazle rampaged on the Old Whiskers err The Headmaster's desk.

It was where the drunk kneazle discovered a packet of lemon drops.

* * *

_The Next Morning, Before Breakfast_

Albus Dumbledore sat down on his throne, in his office. After his morning tea he was craving some tangy sweetness namely Lemon drops. He reached for Lemon drops in the crystal bowl to find there were no more left. He looked around the desk and found the new shipments box it was scratched and torn from a side. He unloaded the candies from the box onto the bowl.

Each candy were gleaming in light. The box was charmed to get rid of excess water to keep the candies moist-free. And they'd done their job well. Headmaster grabbed a fist full of the tangy sweetness of the treat and popped one in mouth. It tasted a bit different. More spicy? Or were they adding alcoholic components? Anyway it tasted wonderful. He put rest of candies in his pocket and made his way to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

In the Great Hall Hermione sat beside her best friend after politely greeting her other housemates. As she started to make her cup of coffee, her best friend started to load up her plate with the foods she preferred to eat for breakfast.

They were chatting after finishing their food when third member of golden trio came running and started to load up his plate.

"Seriously Ronald! Where were you till now?" She asked in a irritated voice.

The boy in question mumbled something as he started to inhale food. Causing other two members of golden trio to roll her eyes and laugh out loud respectively.

Soon post owls came flying, carrying mails. One distinctive snowy owl glided down over the Gryffindore table and perched on Hermione's shoulder.

Harry just stared at the proceeding, then cleared his throat, "Care to explain Ms Granger, why is my owl cuddling with you?"

"Because I have a letter for her to take and we girls must stick together." Hermione replied smirking. Hedwig was practically rubbing her head with Hermione's as she was tying the letter to her leg. It was a sight to behold. Or at least Harry thought so.

Hermione then asked, "Care to explain Hedwig why is my Cat smelling funny this morning? And why is he sleeping like a Log?" Hedwig stopped snuggling and opened her eyes, trying to look away, she made a few berk like noises.

"She's saying, _'Not my secret to tell.'_ " Harry translated.

Whatever Hermione was going to say next was interrupted by another hoard of post owls from Daily Prophet. This time delivering newspapers. Hermione unfolded the paper and gasped. Harry too was looking at the paper. Only Ron was too busy to eat.

All great hall was covered in a thick blanket of silence. They loooked at the headline again.

**𝔓𝔢𝔱𝔱𝔦𝔤𝔯𝔢𝔴 𝔉𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔄𝔩𝔦𝔳𝔢, ℭ𝔩𝔞𝔦𝔪𝔰 𝔥𝔢'𝔡 𝔉𝔯𝔞𝔪𝔢𝔡 𝔅𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔨**

Soon the entire great hall broke into whispers and One smug snowy owl flew out off the hall knowing her plot was successful.

* * *

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Here's it, a story that popped into my head while I've been spending time in Lockdown. Here in my country they've declared 21 days Lockdown. It's just day two. I've no idea what I'm gonna do. But these are hard times, and hardship maked people stronger. I apologise if I insulted anyone in this story. It's written only for harmless fun. Please suggest to your friends.  
> And let me know what you found funny in this one.


End file.
